Of Trust and Betrayal
by Candy Wesker
Summary: A story of love and passion, and of hate and regret. A story following Luz and the Lopez's loves and hardships. Mature, does contain sex and violence. Luz X Angelo and other pairings later on. R
1. It Starts

The waves crashed against the stonewall it separated water from the earth. Small amounts of spray would come up and land gently on her face. The moon played and danced on the rippling waves almost like a song that was once lost, but heard only at night. It was cold, the wind. Compared to the heat of the morning and day. Never seeing snow or ice on the grass never to feel the cold grasp that is winter, only downpours of rain.

On this lot there was a curved driveway that passed on the left, by a stone gazebo. It was very grand with also a stone patio trail leading back to the driveway. In it was a fountain with two orange coy fish swimming around. There were matching stone benches on either side of the round fish fountain. Over to the right was the main house a bit of a distance away from it.

The house looked like it had come from Spain itself. It was a peachy tan color on the outside with arches and whites also. It was two stories, on the first a carport connected with a long roofed outer corridor to a single door. The main front had a path leading to it from the drive before the port. Around the back of the house was a stonewall about 5 foot tall. Behind it was a small sized pool and hot tub. There is one table with four chairs around it. From the left of that is some tanning chairs. One is closer to the table then the others. The second floor had two balconies. One is a personal one over looking the city to the North. The other one facing the west and north.

Past the pool area was the garden. It was a patio with stairs leading down the small slope of the hill with amazing arches and designs. Benches and pots of ferns and flowers sitting upon them making it feel livelier, perhaps less lonely. At night as it is now, small lanterns glow and lumminate the walk way to the lakefront. Some fireflies gently fly around the grass areas. Soft glows of light come from the house, and some Rocyo Durcal's - Para Toda la vi plays over the stereo.

The woman that stands is quite tanned, brown bedroom eyes the glisten. Her black hair is tied up in to a fancy bun with a blood red flower on the right side. She wears a black dress the clings to her body till her thighs, there is a cut up the right side and the sleeves fan out with a deep red trim. The top of it sits nicely a small distance from her collarbone and around her shoulders also with a deep read trim. She wears small silver cross earrings; on her neck is a dainty chain with another cross hanging from it. On her wrists she has small sliver loops, all of this jewellery is kept to a perfect shine. Her nails are a well-kept medium length adorned with red nail polish. She wears a decent amount of black eyeliner and mascara with deep almost burgundy lipstick. Her shoes are high heel stilettos red and black, from Stefan's boutique.

She taps and runs her fingers along the stonewall in front of her. The sounds of sirens seeming loud in the night from the city. A tear runs down her cheek and drips off to join the water and it's beauty. She wishes that she, too, could join the water so that she may have some company. A loud roar interrupted the silence and overpowered the waves crashing. Headlights beamed into the back yard before turning and entering the garage. It was a red and white gunslinger in mint shape, convertible version.

A Spaniard came out of the car. He had black hair and tanned skin. He wore black pants with two silver chains hanging down, suspenders holding them up. A deep red shirt with black tie and a silver cross necklace. He was about six foot tall, medium build. His face was shaved but a soul patch remained. His eyebrows were nicely kempt and he had an intimidating look on his face. Some hair was hanging down just above his right eyebrow, though the rest was kept back. He started toward the house, his shiny black oxfords patting against the ground as he walked. He was by the in-ground hot tub when he noticed her by the lakefront. It was two in the morning.

"Luz, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Came the voice from the man now approaching the senorita.

"Angelo... Why so late?" Luz still faced the water as she asked. Her hand went up to her face and wiped away the remnants of the tear.

"I had matters to deal with, you know this. I told you before I left not to wait." He came up behind and leaned his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist. She was cold to the touch, it sent goose bumps up his arms and the hairs stand at the back of his neck. "How long have you been out here my love?"

"Only an hour or so..." She knew that she was lying but she did not want Angelo know that she had been waiting over three hours.

"You are freezing. Come on now inside where it is warm." He took her hand and she came along with no fuss. Her feet felt numb and her breasts were sore from the cold.

Before she knew it they were in the bedroom. It was all in tan and warm colors. There was a throw rug at the end of the bed a teak dresser a quite large closet filled with her and his clothing and a dressing screen. Also a double door that lead to the balcony. Off to the left side through a door way was the bathroom that had a vanity with two sinks and three mirrors. There was a tub with jets and a glass shower beside it. White marble floors and a heavily frayed bath mat in front of the bath. They had had many arguments over it, since it was a gift that Luz did not want to part with. Also, there was a pathetic picture of trees and a sun over the toilet. There were red towels hung up by the sink and by the shower, they matched Angelo and Luz's clothing and bedspread.

Luz was staring at the bath mat as Angelo began pouring a bath for them both. Suddenly her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in only her red high-rise satrapy thong and shoes. She let out a gasp as the last of the silky material swished across her ankle. Her nipples perked in the air of the room. A strong hand slowly came up and griped one hard, squeezing and releasing moving in circles to the rhythm of his heart it seemed.

"Angelo.. uhhh.. That hurts..." Luz brought her head back and nuzzled Angelo, kissing his cheek hoping to calm him down. But he continued to grab firmly almost like an anger towards her breast. "Angelo... please stop. Angelo!" She pulled his hand off of her breast.

"Luz please." He pleaded in a raspy voice. He then pushed her forward bending her over the vanity her face inches from the mirror. He brought his hips forward grinding himself against Luz. She tried to get up but he forced a hand down on her back and grunted as he thrusted against her. The bulge in his pants getting harder.

She griped the counter hard as tears ran down her cheeks falling on to the stone under her. The sound of a zipper was heard as Angelo released himself from the confines of his pants. Luz tried to get up but again she was slammed back down. "Don't even try it puta..."

Angelo takes Luz' breast in his left hand and begins to tug on her nipple harshly. She lets out a pain-filled moan as he forces himself inside of her. "Are you going to be a good little whore for me tonight?" Angelo begins to slide his cock deeper into her.

"What the fuck, Angelo? I'm not your personal whore!" Luz cries out, her voice cracking as she does.

"That's exactly what you are!" Angelo slid back slowly, gently, but then slammed callously back in her. He ran his fingers hard across her flesh till her hips and griped the left tight. The right came back high and slapped her ass hard leaving red marks from his fingers.

"Angelo, please, stop.." She let out a pain full grunt followed by a shortened gasp as she stifled her lip.

"You want me to stop? Ok I will stop this." A smile played across his face as he grabbed her from the counter and forced her down onto her knees. "Suck it bitch"

She looked up at him feeling overpowered and, ashamed. There was a sudden pull on her hair forcing her forward so his cock was pushing on her lips. "Please no-" She was suddenly cut off as Angelo slammed his member in to her mouth striking the back of her throat. Her eyes started to water, her breath limited to gasps when he pulled back. She could taste her fluids on him, which made her gag more.

Angelo heard the gagging and pulled out, he looked down at her with a look of disgrace on his face. He started to rub and tug at himself slowly at first then more and more. He looked down at his wife on the floor sobbing and spewed his semen on to her face and hair. He took a deep breath. "See that was not so bad now was it?" His voice was tired but still sounded strong. Luz pushed her self away from him with her feet until she had her back against the wall, the tiles cold on her thighs. "What are you afraid? Pathetic, get washed up." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Luz picked herself off the ground and walked towards the bath that was filled. But stopped in front of the mirror, she looked her self over. Her face was red and dripping with his cum, light bruises on her thighs and finger tip marks on her one breast. She traced her fingers over her breast. "What happened Angelo" She whispered. Luz remembered when they had first met; he was so nice and so charming. "Maybe even devils can have temporary wings" One foot went in to the bath slowly; the water was hot and steaming. The rest of the body followed with a flowing motion.

The bath was long and enjoyable. She stepped out of the bath after pulling the plug. Water streaming off of her body on to the mat bellow, she took a towel off the hanger wrapping it around her thin body. Her hair smelled of amber and passion fruit. Her body soft and clean, with a faint sent of wild flowers. After being completely dry she walked in to the bedroom that Angelo and her shared. She regretted it so much at this moment. Luz slipped on a red silk teddy and slipped into bed far away from the sleeping Spaniard as she could. A tear ran down her cheek as she fell into deep sleep dreaming for some one to save her.


	2. New Feelings

Morning came to fast; she was awakening by arguing downstairs. Hector and Angelo, Hector is Angelo's older brother the actual leader of this gang. If she had of been smart she would have gone with him and not Angelo, but to Hector she was not his type to high demand for him. Hector was taller than Angelo with black short hair always kept professional. Wore a similar suit to Angelo but had a trench coat with his, a white tie with a black shirt. He also had a scar over his one eye; in that eye he was blind. He had some well-kept facial hair a beard and mustache but with clean sides and connected. He was an honorable man, always to his word, unless it was a boost for his business.

Luz pulled her self up. The morning sun shined in through the open door of the patio. She walked out and looked over the back yard. Hector, Angelo and Victor were sitting at the table. Victor was huge; he was built like a tank, tall, strong and handsome. Black hair tied back reaching his shoulder blades a well-kept moustache sharp eyebrows and a chiseled face. He wore a whit tee with a black leather vest over, red pants with the same chains as the others also the silver cross, but he also had a small circle pendant on a silver chain as well a good luck charm. He had been in 12 VK drive bys and lived through them all. He could take bullets and not even flinch. Luz was not even shoulder height to him. On his arms he has Tike tribal designs tattooed. She smiled; Victor was very handsome as well but kept to himself most the time.

She put on her bathing suit a skimpy two-piece thong and string kind, again red. Also Luz wrapped a see through red wrap around her waist, it hung down to her ankles and blew in the breeze. It was warm; almost warm enough to soften her heart after what had happened last night. She grimaced at the thought of her beloved husband doing that to her. She fiddled with the edging of her skirt and wondered if she should go down there with them. After a deep breath and straightening her self up proudly she walked down the stairs and out in to the back yard through the kitchen.

The sun shone on her body making her give a relaxing sigh. It alerted Angelo enough to stop talking and look over. Luz looked back at him. Suddenly ashamed she looked away quickly, almost a wince coming to her mouth. Did she have any love left for this man in her life? Angelo lifted himself from his seat and walked towards Luz with a smug smile on his face.

"Morning senorita." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder; it made her skin crawl. Then a kiss was placed on her forehead. She felt a rage build up in her. So she looked past him as he started to talk to her. Victor was watching from the table, looking her over in a quiet manor. His eyes moved over her body so oddly, it felt warm where his eyes touched her, almost like a caress. Angelo griped her shoulder more getting back her attention. "Are you ok my amor?" She gave a smile a new happiness inside building up.

"Yes I am. Just still waking up. The sun is so enjoyable is it not?" Angelo was thrown off by her calmness it almost annoyed him; he had had her on such an edge.

"Good." He walked back to his seat and let himself fall in to the chair; it slid back about three inches. Another two and he and it would be in the pool.

She half smiled and took off the wrap and laid it down on the sun chair and laid down apon it. The heat from the chair rose up and heated her body. So sweet it felt, so nice, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Her mind started to block out the talking of the men at the table one by one Victor's voice the last to go. Dreams flooded he mind. Dreams of her mother and her cooking in the kitchen of their Spanish villa-preparing diner for the family. Then to her fist date with Angelo, her father was proud of her but her nana told her he would be trouble and there would be many hardships. She did not believe her at the time. Then their wedding night when she was laying on the bed ready to accept him in the final step of her becoming his wife.

She felt large hands touch her and some thing cold. Her eyes opened quickly just to be blinded by the sun again. Hands were touching her, caressing her legs with some thing soothing. She opened her eyes using one hand to block the sun. It was Victor kneeling down rubbing in sun tan lotion. "Victor…" She said quite quietly. He looked over at her and smiled. His hand slid up to her inner thigh. Rubbing in more his other hand did the same then up to her hips and up to her sides. A moan slipped out into the air. It made Victor lean more towards her as he reached up and started to caress her breasts then shoulders. His nose was nearly touching hers. She moved towards his face more, he rubbed down her arms. Her lips brushed his almost a kiss, but he pulled away and stood up.

"You were going to get a sunburn. You should take better care hermoso." He gave a small smile and walked away into the house. She gave a quick look around they must of all went in she was alone again.

A smile came across her face, she flopped back on to her tanning chair. Eyes closed she could still feel the touch on her skin. Luz had been attracted to Victor when she had first met him, before he was an enforcer or perhaps she just did not know the gang was going on this long.

Angelo paced his room in a slight anger. How could she be so calm so strong. Also the way Manual looked at her and now Victor, He gave a sigh as he flopped back on to his bed. All he could think about was that smile that she had given him after he kissed her forehead.

"Damn that bitch. She does not know her place." Angelo took a glance in the mirror, placed a hand on his reflection and nodded to himself. "She will come around I know it."

With a swift few steps he was out on the balcony of his home. He looked down on the patio and his eyes showed Victor rubbing Luz's thighs what right did he have touching his girl. He turned back around and sat in this chair behind a large sized red oak desk. "Ill get her later"

"Victor. Victor!!" Luz yelled over the loud roar of the Hummer's engine. "Where are you going?" She quickly ran over to the large man.

"Just into town. Are you concerned? Yelling like that, it is not you at all" He looked down at her when she leaned against his chest in the shade of the large vehicle.

"No, its just, just that I don't want to be here at the moment, can I please come with you?" Luz looked up into his dark eyes and hoped he would say yes. But instead he picked her up and boosted he into the passenger seat of the Hummer. She gave him a sweet smile as she felt some thing in her belly that she could not quite place.


	3. Not Quite Romance

The wind whipped through her hair, brushing her face a cool touch in the warm sun. Beside her sat her saviour of the day. Luz smiled and allmost giggled at the fact that her enforcer had saved her from her husband. Angelo was deffinetly not the same man any more, he had changed and she was not sure that any love could stay in her breaking heart for him. She caught hold of her raven locks and pulled them down to her shoulder.

"Luz, I have to do some buisness and I do not think it is wise if you come in with me. I don't know how you handle violence in person." Victor kept his eyes on the road when he talked. He voice calm and stedy.

"I think I will be fine with violence." She shifted in her seat still sore from the night before. "Any ways perhaps it will be good for me to get out there and do some business." Luz turned a bit and looked at Victor he did not seem to even change emotion.

"You are no stranger to it are you?" He turned to her at a red light and touched her cheek softly, she winced at the pain. "You are too beautiful to get hurt."

The engine hummed as he accelerated and turned into an alley way. The alley was dank and damp, bottles smashed on the ground and an old 'Vice King' tag on the right wall. There was a homless man sitting up against the left one moaning while in a fix like trance, needle still in arm. A foul smell emited from the dumpsters further down, they sat by a single metal door that was quite rusted.

Luz clutched on to Victor's arm, walking on her toes more then her heels already lifted her up. She took in the sent of his collogne a deep and intoxicating sent, rich with the smell of Spain. Her body got pushed closer to her enforcer as the man crawled down the alley in search of his next fix. He took hold of the door and pulled it open, the door let out a loud screech as the rusted metal grinded the pavement.

Inside was dimly lit, a few men were standing around. They were dressed in red and wore silver crosses on their necks. One man was tied to a chair, a lamp bent in such a way that he was blinded. A faint smell of blood was in the air, the coppery smell was fimalliar as it hit Victor's nose. A formally dressed man in a black suit, and a red banded fedora steped forward and shook Victor's hand.

"We brought him in about three hours ago. He was snopping around one of our lake front drug labs." He nodded over to another table. "And that is what he stole from us and what he was selling. This guy does not even know how to cut it properly. Looks like glass in it." He let out a grin.

"Good for bringing him here. I will take it from here." Victor carfully pulled Luz back from his arm and gave her a smile. "Should'nt take to long." He planted a kiss on her forehead and walked over to his subject.

He was scruffy looking not sure from the previous beetings or if he was just a dead beat. His hair was a medium length a faded blone, with some gruff on his face. His clothes were riped and bloodied and he was wearing no socks. His cheek was bleeding from a deep wound that seemed to be right through the other side. Victor reached out his hand and pushed his fingers through the wound. The man cried out in pain, muffled by his finger.

"You can make this easy for your self. Tell me what you know, and who you work for and then I will end this quickly." He lowered the lamp and the man opened his eyes slowly, tears running down his face mixed with sweat. He looked at his captor and quickly looked down at the ground. At that moment Victor pulled back harder on his cheek and pulled his head right back till it touched the chair. He let our another yell and pulled against his restraints.

"ok... ok, I'll tell you." His mouth was then realeased. "I work alone. Thats it I swear" Victor looked down and him and shook his head. He then gave a blow to the side of his head, his fist making a cracking noise as it impacted.

"I work for... i work for Warren... Please stop!" Victor smirked and took a gun from his belt, he aimed it right between his eyes. He brought the hammer back and pulled the trigger. The chair fell back as the bullett entered and brain matter splated out. He walked back and whiped his hands on a cloth.

"Thats all we need to know. The Vice Kings are running this little show. Send back the head. I'm sure they will be missing him." He walked back to Luz and gave her a hug, she was quite shocked and not sure what to think about what had been presented before her. "Maybe you should try next time." She shook her head and leaned more into his chest. He lifted her off the ground and into his arms, he gave a small laugh as the air got clearer as they got back into the alley.

"So this is what they send you to do? Just the dirty work?" Luz looked up to Victor's face.

"No not always. It is not just dirty work, it is business and that's all there is to it." He put her in the passenger seat and shut the door. He seemed more detached, he almost seemed to be less intrested in her then he did earlier in the day. The hummer started with a roar of the engine. He drove through the alley and sharply took a corner, there was a sudden thud as the body of the addict smashed of the fender. "Looks like i'll have to clean that now, fucking addicts."

Luz winced at the blood smear almost feeling the pain he could not feel. They rounded the next corner back on to the busy road. Some pedestrains screamed after him to watch out where he was going. There was an akward silence as they drove back through the docks and warehouse district, time crept so slowly, the roads seemed to go on forever. Luz took a look at Victor but quickly looked back out her window. His eyes were sharp, his hand gripped tight on the wheel. The truck came to the driveway and turned around so her door was facing the house.

"Make sure you have a good night, and don't let this afternoon spoil it." He looked towards her leaning over and then pushed open her door. Luz slid out, her heels clicked on the ground on the impact she then pushed the door shut and walked towards the house. She could hear the hummer's engine grow quiter as it pulled in to the distance.


	4. Unfaithfull

The walk from the drive way to the house felt cold. The last of the sun was disappearing on the water line. The streets were quiet, more so then usual. Luz's heels clicked on the cobble stone walkway, she held her arms tight to her self over her stomach. Her mind was racing at the new feelings and emotion that had invaded her life in the past few hours. She reached out and touched the door handle and slowly turned it. The door opened easily without sound, she stepped inside on to the floor mat. Her feet carefully slipped out of her heels, leaving them behind as she stepped onto the cold marble floor.

There was flickering light casting shadows against the stairwell and the surrounding walls. There was a crackling noise of wood snapping in the fireplace. The smell of pine was drifting in the air, a smell that was so familiar yet so distant. Luz looked around the corner twards the living room, there Angelo sat on the couch his back turned. She tried to tiptoe away upstairs but a voice caught her.

"Senorita, I've missed you. Come, come and sit with me and have a drink." His voice was deep, almost raspy. He turned and looked behind him, he had a smile across his face that seemed so warm and comforting. His words overtook her, brought her mind back to the earlier days when there was alot less stress, more romance and love. She took a few steps towards this man that felt like a stranger. A love lost for so long, now warm and embracing.

"Angelo.. I'm actually tired. It's been a long day, I'm just going to sleep." Luz placed a hand on the left side of her face and brushed her hair back behind her ear. It made Angelo smile, he rose from the couch and walked over to his wife. He placed a hand on her side gliding it around to the other side giving her hip a light squeeze. She could feel his breath warm on her neck as he spoke.

"I need you, beside me now. Sleep can wait." His voice was near a whisper as it glided to her ear. He started to walk slowly, Luz followed almost in a trance, her feet softly moving over the wood floor. He manovered her down on to the couch. The leather warm from where he was sitting, the fire highlighted her features and danced in her eyes. Angelo looked down at her, half his face was shadowed but the other was warmly glowing, more so it seemed by his smile. His shirt had the top few buttons undone, his suspenders were hanging from his pants, the metal clips reflecting in the light. He leaned in close and kissed the nape of her neck. A small moan escaped her lips. He pulled back up a bit, his hair tickling her cheek slightly. Luz brought up a hand carassing his face, then sliding down his neck then to his chest.

"Angelo, I just..." She was stopped by her lover leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips.

"My love, you don't need to say anything. Your eyes are bright and lustful, but you are tired and should rest." He gave her face a light nuzzle and a soft kiss on her forehead. He stood up beside her and picked her up off the couch, almost with no effort. She turned her face into his warm chest, feeling his arms beneath her. She felt at peace like nothing could ever go wrong again. Angelo layed her down on his bed slipping off her dress and slowly peeling off her stockings. He brought the warm blankets over her and tucked her in. He then turned around and started walking to the door.

"Angelo, are you not sleeping with me?" Luz managed to say with a bit of hesitation.

"No, I have some 'business' to take care of." He then continued to walk out of the room and closed the door, it made a heavy thud as it closed.

~*~

Angelo walked down the hallway, his fingers tracing over the old portraits. He looked at the oil painting that was done a number of years ago, him and Luz when they were married. He frowned and walked away from it. He walked by Victor's room and gave a brush of his hand under his chin.

"Fucking prick. How dare you touch my woman, she may be a puta but not yours." He mumbled careful that Luz did not hear him. He continued downstairs, his shoes almost silent on the wood. The fire was bunt to embers now, the darkness of the room surrounding him. He took a seat on the couch where he had been sitting before, picking up his glass he took a sip from it. The warm liquid swirling over his tounge, the smell strong and deep.

'That woman, she is nothing but trouble. Having to keep an eye on her, all the time. It is tedious, some thing that she should know is to know her place. She has no need at all to go out, she has everything she needs right here.' He downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass down on to the table. He stood up suddenly and stormed out of the house, walking at a fast pace down the side of the road. He arrived at his strip club on the corner, near the airport. He swung open the door, walked in and sat down in the center seat, front row. He snapped his fingers towards the waitress, she gave him a smile and grabed him this usual. The blonde beauty swayed her hips as she walked towards him, placing his drink on the table she leaned in.

"Trouble at home, I know I can solve that." She let out a giggle and brushed her hand against his crotch. "I know how to please you, more then your wife ever could." She then licked his bottom lip, sucking on it slightly and then letting go. The taste of her lingering like an exotic fruit.

"I think you can do something for me." Angelo's voice was raspy and hot on her cheek. He brought up a hand along the back of her thigh and up under her skirt. The toyed with her lace thong, rubbing his index finger along her sex. He could feel the wetness soaking through, coating his finger. He moved the panties aside playing with her clit between his thumb and index finger, pinching it softly. With his other hand he pulled her closer to him, he could now smell her. She smelt sweet and tangy. He nuzzled his head against her stomach, pulling up her skirt. He could see that she was cleanly shaved except for a stipe down the middle leading to where his fingers played. He moved his fingers back and toyed with her opening, then brought his face closer and gave her a lick. His index and middle fingers now rubbing her inner walls. His tounge hitting her clit hard making her quiver and grip his shoulders. She cried out a moan as she came onto his fingers, the cum dripping down his hand. He pulled his fingers out and licked his hand clean of her love juices.

She fell to her knees trembling before him, looking up at him with a lust a wanting. She reached out and quickly undid his button of his pants. Hurriedly pulling down his zipper, Angelo's hand came down and stoped her.

"You are begging. Arnt' you?" He looked down at the wanting woman by his feet. Her eyes pleading for his cock. To taste him, to suck on him, to get him off. "Answer me. Or you wont get anything."

"Angelo, please, please can I suck your cock." Her voice was pleading so needy. Angelo gave a trimuphant grin as he undid his zipper. He pulled out his throbbing momember, grazing it against her lips, teasing like. She then opened her mouth to accomadate his size as he thrusted into her warm mouth. The precum was bitter on her tounge but she enjoyed his taste, like a peice of hard candy. She sucked harder as he thrusted. Moaning as he pulled back only to thrust in again, his length slamming into the back of her throat. She reached down with a free hand and toyed with herself, feeling the pleasure that he was now feeling. Her cum was dripping off her fingers into a pool now on the floor between her heels. So slick and warm, her pussy wanting him so badly. Angelo let out a grunt, grabbing her by the hair and forcing her head down futher on his cock. He held her there for a moment, on the verge of cumming, he stopped himself. Pulling up her head he looked into her eyes, his own sharp.

"Get up. I want you to get up." He let go of her hair, with his other hand gliding up and down himself. When she was standing he turned her around and pushed her onto the table. His cock throbbing as he stood behind her. He pushed against her folds, the head getting wet with her juices. He gave a light smack on her ass, it made her perk, making her more visible. He grabbed the front of her thighs and pulled her back on to his cock. His member being surrounded by her tight walls and thick hot juices. He reached up with his right hand and held her shoulder, thrusting harder into her. You could hear her moaning now and whining in pleasure. Angelo was now taking deep breaths in secquence with his thrusts. He could feel himself reaching his climax. His member throbbing harshly he pulled out and came on her back, the hot juices make her shiver. She let out a final moan as her juices leaked out onto the floor, her body shaking.

"I'd clean that up..." Angelo's voice was quiet and out of breath. He pulled her up by the shoulder and forced her down facing him. She gave an exausted moan and licked her cum off of him, she seemed to take pleasure in it. After he was clean he tucked himself away and picked up his drink, he took a long sip from it. The harshness bitting back at him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. You are always a treat." She licked her top lip and walked into the back room.

Angelo threw down a napkin on the floor and sat back down to watch the show.


	5. Questions

The sun started to rise from the city scape, leaving a purple tint in the air. There was morning dew on the grass and flowers. The city was still waking up, and was relatively quiet. The senorita rose from her sleep to notice the heavy smell of Angelo. She opened her eyes hopping this warm mass in her arms was him. But it was a disapointment when that was only his pillow in her arms. She breathed deep, his sent filling her nostrals, oh how she wanted him. Or was this more of a need. With her raven locks in her face she roused and slid out of bed, her feet touching the cold floor. She pulled the sheet off with her, she opened her balcony door and steped out into the fresh morning air. It allways smelt better in the morning, before the factories started work.

The patio was vaccant at the moment, the sun still not reaching it. Some how it looked very dismal and dark. A shiver traced down Luz's spine, she wraped the sheet tighter and walked back inside closing the door with her foot. She sliped on her black dress that sported red trim, no bra because she did not need one. She sliped on a black thong and headed over to the bathroom where she brushed her hair carefully. She then tied it upinto a bun, placing a flower on the side to match her dress. She washed her face and looked into the mirror, she looked like she was longing for some thing or some one. She shook her head and walked back to her room throwing the sheet on her bed. Her stockings were placed on the dresser neatly. He reached for them, remembering Angelo's touch from the night before. Her hand droped down to her side and she took a clean pair out of her underwear drawer. She rubbed her legs with the palms of her hands, making sure they were still smooth. Then pulled the stockings on slowly, the silky material grazing over her skin.

"Another day, and for what?" Luz looked over her bed and gave a sigh. She fixed her hair once again and started down the hall to the stair way. As she walked down the stairs she could feel the stillness of the air, not even any of the homies were there. Her hand was light on the rail as she walked, she came to the bottom and looked into the living room area. Angelo's glass was still sitting on the table, abondend from the night before. She could still smell him in the room, the heavy smell of his cologne and aftershave. She continued to walk towards the kitchen, but noticed a noise that came from Hector's office that caught her curiousity.

Hector was sitting in a high wing back chair, his robe was placed over the back of it, the cashmere material hanging on the sides. He was shirtless, his tan skin glowed lightly with the morning light through the windows. His hair was still messy from sleep, his face was relaxed, even as Luz walked into the room. She looked upon him and almost gave a giggle. His large dark wood desk was infront of him and his chair, it was almost a pity to her. She bit her nail a bit, but quickly stopped and shook her head. This was her husband's brother, she could not think of him in that way. He looked to her, still with a lazy look on his face.

"The light of my life, why did your outdated shoes walk you into my office?" He looked her over studying her curves, noting the opacity of her dress, and how her nipples perked and raised the thin cloth of her dress. Hector let out a light grunt, and griped the left side of his chair.

"Out dated shoes? I think not." She looked him over again and was quite suprised to find him looking her over. She could feel his eyes gliding over her body, it sent a warm tingle through her body. She started to walk towards him swaying her hips. Untill he opened his mouth to talk.

"Stop, sit there..." He motioned to a companion chair infront of his desk. Luz took a few steps back and sat down. The chair seemed to embrace her as she sat, her warm, wet panties clung to her more.

"Luz, I have a question. I am a man of busniess and a man that enjoys the sleep I get. The other night I heard some loud noise and crying comming from your end of the house, is everything alright?" He brought his face up and looked into her eyes as he talked. His grip slightly loosened from his chair.

"Oh, the other night. That was nothing, Victor was watching his movies again, I told him to turn down the volume after wards. So nothing to be worried about." Luz rubbed at her arm a bit and crossed her legs, the heat beetween them growing. In her mind she imagined Hector bending her over the desk and fucking her. Hector looked her over once more before raising his hand and shooing her off.

"It's time you leave now." Hectors voice was strained, but still calm. Luz rose from the padded chair and walked out of his office, leaving her to start her day. She walked back upstairs the morning chill still in the air making her thighs cold. She leaned against Victors doorway and gave a sigh.

Meanwhile back in Hector's office. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in his chair. He took a firm grip on the girls hair, that was hiding under the desk. His hips bucked slightly as he found the release he was craving. The woman under the table gave a muffled moan as she swallowed Hector's gift to her. She then proceeded to slip up his body and plant a quick kiss on his cheek. It made him smile, he ran his hands through her hair and let her up.

"Amy, you get better every time I swear." Hector looked her over. She was wearing a tight red skirt and halter top. Her body was tattooed, most of them were honoring Hector, a main portrait on her back of him and his name under it. There was also a cross tattooed on her lower back and various tribal tattoos down her legs and arms. She had blue tinted black hair that flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were emerald green, her face slim and had natural light features, her face still had some younger features but she was mostly woman. She gave Hector a smile.

"Well I better be going. Would not want to mess with your business." She walked towards the door her butt swaying.

"You are my busniness. I will call you later." Hector then lowered his head down and started on his paper work. His pen busy on the paper, his mind still slightly cloudy with thoughts of her.


End file.
